Klaine Advent Oneshots 2015
by SkankQuinn-and-Klaine
Summary: A series of short one-shots for the Klaine Advent event 2k15, also my first published work!
1. Anniversary

**Dec. 1: Anniversary**

 **A/N: Extremely fluffy because you can never have enough fluff.**

Blaine knew he wanted to do something special for his tenth anniversary with Kurt. He thought of all sorts of elaborate things they could do—skydiving, vacationing to Niagara Falls, binge-watching a complete series run-through of America's Next Top Model—but none of them seemed just right. So when he was complaining about this over the phone to Tina, he was almost burnt out from the stress.

"I don't know what to do, T. He deserves something great, something bold. Something _Kurt._ "

"I know it's the opposite way you wanted to do it," she started. "But why don't you just do a simple vow renewal? God knows you guys didn't really have your own wedding anyways, so it'd be like getting another shot."

The idea hit Blaine like a ton of bricks, and suddenly he found himself wanting to almost kiss her through the phone out of gratefulness.

"Tina you're a _genius!"_ he exclaimed. "That's the perfect idea for Kurt, he'll be so excited and _I'm_ so excited and it'll be amazing. I have to go tell him _thank you so much!"_ the last part came out in a rush but he was too giddy to care.

* * *

The morning of the vow-renewal, also the morning of Kurt and Blaine's tenth anniversary, Blaine was psyched. He and his husband had both spent weeks planning and putting together a ceremony as quick as they could, deciding on holding it in Ohio, at the community park that was now where Dalton Academy had once stood. It was quiet, yet sophisticated and held plenty meaning for both men. Red flowers and white silk ribbon decorated the park along with the mismatch of suits and dresses of all the friends and family who were attending.

Rachel was there, along with her husband Jesse and their little boy, Streisand. Quinn and Puck made an appearance, along with Mercedes and Sam, who were finally together again after Mercedes came back from touring and Sam had broken up with his latest fling. Mike was there with his wife, Isla, and their twin babies. Santana and Brittany were there with their three children, and Mr. Schue and Emma had made it as well. Of course Tina was there with Artie, and she whispered proudly to many people about how this was her idea.

There was no question to Burt and Carole being there, both so happy to see Kurt and Blaine after so long, and of course Pam as well. The last two guests were especially popular on this bright, hopeful day. Little five-year old Louis and little two-year-old Audrey Hummel-Anderson were both energized as ever, excited to see their friends and for their dads.

The ceremony was light-hearted and beautiful, beginning with Kurt and Blaine walking down the stone-paved aisle together along with Louis bouncing and Audrey stumbling along clumsily but smiling nonetheless. They stopped under a lattice arch and held each other's hands, looking nowhere but into each other's eyes (and occasionally downward to make sure their little monkeys weren't into much trouble). The vows were sweet and simple, but still personal and deep.

"I remember," Kurt began. "Back when we were still just two clueless teenagers, you approached me and I thought we were going to rehearse a duet. But to my surprise, you told me words that I'll never forget. You said, 'Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself – 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' And then you kissed me right there, on the spot, and since then we've been on this roller coaster of a journey and those words remain true for me. I never have and never _will_ stop looking for you, and yet every time is like the first. I'm so proud to call you my husband, and to have been facing life beside you for almost fourteen years. I love you."

Tears were running down multiple faces (the loudest being Tina) and a brief applause broke out as Blaine, also teary-eyed, smiled and looked down at his feet, before aligning his gaze to meet Kurt's.

"There have been so many times in my life, when I was stuck in a situation that I didn't know how to get through, and each time I looked up to you. I always thought, what would Kurt do?" he spoke gently and meaningfully, his voice breaking as he laughed the last line. "You have always been so brave, so strong, and the past years, including the ones leading up to our marriage, would have been so much harder without you by my side. I'm over the moon with happiness that you're my husband, a father to my children, and most importantly, an inspiration to everyone. You're my soulmate, fearlessly and forever."

The two exchanged gold rings with shaking hands and kissed each other passionately as their audience of family and friends clapped and cheered. Their two kids threw flower petals all the way back down the aisle and Blaine nudged his head in under Kurt's jaw, on his shoulder.

Once back to their hotel room, after celebrating all night with their dear friends whom they hadn't seen all together in so long, and then dropping their kids off at Burt's and Carole's, Kurt and Blaine laid in bed together, legs tangled up. They had never been happier than that moment.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered to his almost sleeping husband.

All he got in response was a content moan of acknowledgement.

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Kurt."


	2. Broadway

**Dec. 2: Broadway**

 **A/N: It took me some time to go with my gut instinct and write this particular story, a S2 Nationals AU in which Kurt sneaks into the theatre with Blaine instead of Rachel, with Anderberry siblings (because I am an absolute sucker for Anderberry siblings...). It includes some of the original dialogue from Nationals (2x22), and was written on a bus and corrected in a Starbucks so without further ado:**

After several days of being cooped up in (and sneaking out of) a hotel room, the New Directions still had no material for their original songs they were supposed to perform at Nationals. The city was calling them to see all the sights, after all, it was _New York freaking City!_

One morning, Kurt was woken up by the sunlight coming in through the windows. He noticed that all the girls were fast asleep, sprawled around the room.

Quinn was curled up in a ball on one of the double beds, with Brittany splayed out beside her, drooling a tiny bit in her sleep and had her pinky linked loosely with Santana's, who was lopsided on the other bed, head hanging off. Lauren was snoring soundly in the chair in the corner, much like Burt after falling asleep watching the news on TV. Lastly was Rachel, who was laying at the end of the second bed by Santana's feet, arm dangling down.

Kurt wanted to wake Rachel up to sneak out one more time to achieve one of the things he knew was on both their bucket lists: having breakfast at Tiffany's.

"Rachel." He whispered as he shook her slightly. No reaction. " _Rachel."_ He tried again, and she jerked and fell off the bed.

" _Whaaaaat?"_ She moaned sleepily, with an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Come on, get dressed. We're going to breakfast at Tiffany's!" He whispered excitedly, adding a whimsical hand gesture.

She gasped and then squealed quietly.

"This is perfect! Hold on I need to wake up Blaine, he would _die_ for breakfast at Tiffany's."

Kurt's heart sped up at the mention of Rachel's younger half-brother's name. Blaine was the newest addition to the New Directions after transferring from Dalton Academy, and was the object of Kurt's desire as of late. They got along great, considering Rachel was his best friend therefore her brother is too, not to mention Blaine was the only other openly-gay kid at McKinley.

"O-okay." Kurt stuttered dumbly as he turned to get dressed in the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, after plenty of " _Kurt get out of the bathroom before you fumigate the place with hairspray!"_ and " _Rachel if you put in one more hair clip I will come in there myself!",_ Rachel and Kurt were tiptoeing down the carpeted hallway to meet Blaine outside the other room. He looked up when he saw them approaching and grinned widely, making Kurt's heart falter a little.

"I am so excited you guys!" Rachel squealed again, "This is going to be amazing."

Later, the three stood outside against a wall, eating their breakfast, when Rachel sighed.

" I have a secret to tell you. When we graduate I'm coming back here and I'm going to college here. This is where I belong."

"I am so coming, too." Kurt agreed.

"I'm on board as well." Blaine smiled. "You know, when I graduate."

"What am I gonna do about Finn? I mean, I-I think he wants to get back together, and I-I really do, too, but I can't have anything keep me from my Manhattan destiny." Rachel complained.

"Bring him along. He'll be great if we need to move anything heavy."

"No. Finn won't come he's too much of a country boy."

"Ah, the age-old dilemma: Love or career?" Kurt sighed. " You're gonna have to make a choice."

"I don't… I don't know how."

Suddenly Kurt had an idea. "I do. Follow me."

They stood outside the theatre where Wicked was set up to be put on.

"I love this show, but it's not helping me make up my mind."

"We have to go in…" Kurt said impishly. "Scratch that. We have to break in."

"Oh no way, Kurt." Rachel shot down the idea quickly. "What if we get caught? We could go to jail. I heard if you get caught sneaking into a Broadway theatre you're banned for life. For _life,_ Kurt!"

"Oh come on, Rachel, don't you want to feel how it is on a _real Broadway stage?"_

Suddenly, Blaine spoke up.

"I agree with Kurt, Rach. After all, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and think about the _stories you could tell_ if you pulled this off!"

Kurt nodded in encouragement but couldn't help the pink colour that found its way onto his cheeks.

"No." Rachel disagreed. "Sorry, you guys can, but I'm going back to the hotel. Good luck!" She called, already turned around to walk back to the hotel.

"Great." Kurt mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

"Well," Blaine offered, "I'll still go in. It's a dream of mine to sing on a Broadway stage and who knows, this could be my only chance." He put out his hand for Kurt to take, which he did with a giant smile on his face. The two snuck in a side door, tiptoeing and giggling, all the while holding onto each other.

As they approached the grand stage, a deep voice boomed behind them.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" It called.

They turned around, deer in the headlights, not sure what to do. Kurt improvised and told him they were extras for munchkins in Wicked. The security guard didn't believe it, but still his face softened.

"You're from Indiana, right?"

"O-Ohio, actually." Blaine stammered, but was interrupted.

"You've got some biiiiiig dreams about singing on a real Broadway stage."

They nodded with wide eyes.

"You got _fifteen minutes."_ The guard left and the two boys screamed with happiness. When they were on the stage, Blaine stared out in wonder at the crowd.

"I-I..." He muttered. "I don't know what to do."

Kurt smiled again, and simply said, "Sing."

"But there's no orchestra."

"Make one. In your mind."

Kurt started singing For Good, a number from Wicked,, prompting Blaine along to sing with him. Their voices meshed together in perfect harmony throughout the song, making them both smile and put more heart into their song.

As the last bar sounded in their minds, almost in sync they walked toward each other and Blaine hugged Kurt fiercely.

"Thank you, Kurt." He said on the verge of tears.

"Thank _you."_ Kurt replied. Blaine pulled back from the hug and looked directly into Kurt's icy blue eyes.

 _This is my chance,_ Kurt thought to himself and slowly moved his face closer to Blaine's, angling it slightly. Thankfully, as if the pace was agonizing, Blaine abruptly closed the distance between their lips and sighed, relieved. When they pulled away from each other, Blaine smiled and said,

"Even if I make it in a real show someday, the Broadway stage, or even a full audience, couldn't beat being here with you today."

"I'm glad," Kurt said as he played with Blaine's bow tie. "However, I think our fifteen minutes are up. Let's get out of here before we get a personal escort."

Blaine laughed, taking Kurt's hand again and adding,

"As long as we get to continue this at the hotel."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Competition

**Dec. 3: Competition**

 **A/N: It felt kinda weird that I hadn't done a Christmas themed one so I thought this prompt was versatile enough to fashion into some holiday spirit! Unfortunately, the boys can't seem to agree on what color holiday spirit is...**

Kurt and Blaine's first year of marriage went off without a hitch. There were almost no fights, and those that happened were easily solved with a kiss or cuddling up together. Coming towards the end of the year, they were both excited for yet another first to be celebrated: their first Christmas as a married couple.

Since they had no decorations, other than a few they had inherited from their families, Blaine had decided to surprise Kurt with a collection of modern, homey-looking ornaments, wreaths, and throw pillows. It only took him a few hours at Target, but soon he was the proud owner of some red and gold decorations that he knew Kurt would adore.

"Kurt?" He called into their two-bedroom apartment, carrying bags and grinning from ear to ear. "I have a surprise, come look!"

"One second!" Kurt called back from around the corner in the living room.

Seconds later Kurt appeared from around the wall.

"What did you—" Kurt began to speak but as soon as he saw the bags in Blaine's hand, his eyebrow rose in curiosity. "What's that, babe? Early Christmas gifts?"

Blaine smirked and said, "Sort of, look!" He opened the top of one of the bags. "I got some decorations, because I know we don't have any and I think these will go with the decor, so—"

"Blaine, you have to return those." Kurt blankly said.

"Wha—why?"

"Honey," Kurt approached Blaine with a condescending tone, as if he were a child. "I already bought decorations. And I think you'll agree they're fabulously vintage and _perfect_ for the season."

The two walked into the living room and Kurt gestured to one wall where there were Blue and silver vintage decorations were strung up.

"No, Kurt these won't work." Blaine said discouragingly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt placed a hand on his hip.

"My decorations are better. They're warm and cozy. These ones just won't do."

"Are you really making this into a competition, Blaine?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Maybe I am." Blaine retorted, as he crossed the room and hung a red and gold wreath on the opposite wall.

Kurt huffed angrily and went back to stringing ornaments onto a piece of garland.

* * *

Several minutes later, as Blaine was setting up varied candles with ribbons around the room, Kurt snuck up behind him and tipped one onto the floor, which hit with a soft crack.

"Oops." He feigned innocence as he sashayed back over to where he was hanging blue curtains on the bay window.

Blaine covered his mouth with his hand and glared at his cocky husband.

"Wow, real mature, Kurt."

He walked up to the wall with the ornaments, and flicked two off the green strand, letting them crash to the table underneath, making eye contact with Kurt the whole time.

"Blaine! Those are _nineteen-forties_ antiques!" Kurt whined incredulously.

" _Oops."_

"That is _it,_ mister. You wanna play dirty? Fi—" Kurt lost his balance when he slipped on a piece of mistletoe on the ground, trying to grab Blaine's arms for balance but instead falling on top of him. They hit the ground with a thud, and Blaine cursed when he hit the ground.

"Baby are you okay? Oh no you could have a concussion we need to get you to an emergency room—" Kurt's ramblings were cut off when Blaine started laughing, a bit strained with Kurt's weight on him. "Are you… Laughing?"

"K-Kurt," Blaine said in between fits of laughter. "This whole thing started because of s-stupid decorations." Kurt joined in giggling and soon they were both almost snorting with laughter.

"Can we just call this whole thing a truce?" Kurt asked Blaine with an apologetic expression. Blaine smiled genuinely and said,

"Of course."

* * *

Later they were sitting on the couch, cuddling by the fireplace.

"You know," Blaine whispered. "I think in the end we did a pretty good job at decorating. Don't you?"

Kurt looked around the room and took in the mismatched red and blue, silver and gold and sighed happily.

"I think we did, Blaine." He replied. "I think we did"


	4. Day

**Dec. 4: Day**

 **Trigger Warning: brief mention of suicidal thoughts (just to be safe)**

 **A/N: This one is a little weird, I know. I feel like Kurt in the pilot (and as we know from 6x12 it is true) was feeling very depressed and potentially suicidal, therefore a visit from future-Kurt would be very heartwarming and reassuring for him. It's been an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while so I finally got it out. Very loose-representation of the prompt but otherwise I hope you enjoy!**

This was the worst day ever.

Fifteen year-old Kurt Hummel sighed loudly, feeling a plastic garbage bag crumple sadly underneath him. He had been yet _again_ tossed into a dumpster, and before that he had been violently slushied, and before _that,_ he had been shoved into his locker. Life was torture at William McKinley High School, especially for someone who was so different (but so obviously superior) than the rest of the obnoxious jocks. All he had in his life right now was his secret collection of tiaras, a hopeless crush on the quarterback, Finn Hudson, and awkward Friday-night dinners with his dad. In other words: life sucked.

In the past year, Kurt had started to become more and more depressed, almost to the point where he felt nothing but dread every day, every _minute_ of his existence. The idea of just ending it all was too tempting, and with each passing moment, seemed more of a certainty and less of a possibility.

With a heavy sigh and shaky legs, he started to pull himself out of the dumpster. He maneuvered one leg over the side and stopped for a breath.

"Kurt!" A voice yelled, startling him and sending him downwards on to the asphalt.

He put on his best glare to give to the mysterious person who scared him, however, it faltered when he saw the man standing just feet in front of him.

"Holy—" he muttered, his face going pale as if he was seeing a ghost, although he wasn't altogether sure he _wasn't_ seeing one. "Wh-who are you?"

Even though Kurt knew who the man was. He knew all too well the piercing blue-green eyes, the straight shape of the nose. The man standing in front of him, _was him._

Yet in the same way, he almost didn't know him at all. The man in front of him was taller, and fuller. His cheeks had a pink glow but had grown defined. And mostly, he seemed happy.

"H-how…?" Was all Kurt could ask without choking on his words.

"I'm you." Older Kurt said. "From the future."

"Yeah b-but how?"

Older Kurt smiled warmly. "Time travel. My friend—well, our friend—Brittany invented a time machine and I knew I had to set things right for us."

"Brittany, as in _cheerio Brittany?"_ Kurt gaped in disbelief.

"Yeah, believe it or not, but a lot of the most popular kids become your friends. Like Quinn, Santana, Puck—"

"Finn?"

"Especially Finn." Older Kurt chuckled sadly, but then corrected himself when he noticed the hopeful, infatuated look on his younger self's face. "He doesn't become your boyfriend. Sorry but we never had luck with that."

"Wait, does that mean I become popular?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Not quite," Older Kurt replied. "You all join the Glee Club. Along with Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Tina—"

"Wait, Rachel Berry?" Kurt scoffed. "Please don't tell me we become friends. She's _so_ annoying."

"Actually, she's one of your best friends in the future. At first you can't stand each other because you're jealous of each other's talent. But trust me, you love her a lot."

"Wait, are you… have I… come out yet?" Kurt whispered the last part, even though no one was around to hear him.

"Oh honey," Older Kurt giggled. "You come out not too far from now actually. And don't worry, dad still loves you. He's known since we were three."

Kurt sighed in relief at those words; he was always afraid of what his father would say if he knew. Both Kurt's leant against the dumpster now, hands in their pockets.

"I have so many questions..." Kurt mumbled, and Older Kurt responded.

"What do you want to know?"

"First, do I know how to bake soufflés? Because I've been trying and can't get it to rise properly."

Older Kurt laughed. "Yes, you learn that in the summer before junior year. Anything else?"

"What are my extra-curriculars? You know, other than Glee Club."

"Oh boy." Older Kurt exhaled and listed them off. "You join the Cheerios, but only briefly. We're pretty flexible actually."

Younger Kurt laughed.

"Oh, and you also join the football team too! Boy that was a rush."

"The _football team?"_

 _"_ You better believe it. Helped them win their first game as kicker. Dad is so proud of us for that one."

"Wow."

"And way later, you move to New York with Rachel. You go crazy, get a tattoo and a tongue piercing." Older Kurt chuckled once.

"Can I see? The tattoo, I mean."

"Yeah sure." The older one said, removing his cardigan and unbuttoning his shirt just enough to pull it off his shoulder. Younger Kurt peered at the small script written on his older self's shoulder blade.

"It's got... Bette Midler?"

"Long story. You'll figure it out." Older Kurt paused and then turned to the fifteen year old boy. "You know what the best part is?" he said. Younger Kurt looked over with a questioning look. "You're not alone. And I don't just mean friends. You meet a man, Kurt, and he becomes the light of your life. So hold on, okay? For both of us."

"Really?" Older Kurt nodded, smiling broadly.

"Wh-who is it?"

"You'll know the day you meet him."

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

* * *

Kurt walked down the elegant spiral staircase at Dalton Academy, trying to blend in with his black suit and red tie, wearing sunglasses to top off the disguise. He truthfully had no clue where he was going so he called out to a boy who had just walked ahead.

"Oh, excuse me. Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The man who had stopped looked briefly up at Kurt and offered his hand.

"My name's Blaine."


	5. Escape

**Dec. 5: Escape**

 **A/N: This one's a day late, I apologize. It took so long to figure out how I wanted to do this prompt so I hope it makes sense. It takes place in 5x05 "The End Of Twerk", basically after Kurt tells Rachel he's going to show Blaine his new tat and piercing. I think at some point the twerk video would have gotten around to Kurt so this is a little drabble on his reaction.**

Kurt practically skipped into his "room" (which was basically just a square of the loft closed off by curtains) to show Blaine his new tattoo and tongue piercing. After having finally made that wild move that he had been craving, he felt it was only appropriate to let his fiancé in on the secret.

When he sat down on the bed and opened up his MacBook, he saw a link sent to him from Tina. Confused, he downloaded it and played the video it linked to. His eyes widened as he watched a cell-phone video of Blaine dancing—no, scratch that, _twerking_ in the choir room with giant headphones on, clearly oblivious to whoever was watching.

" _What are you doing, Blaine?"_ Tina's voice sounded close by the speaker as she tried hard not to laugh.

" _Tina! Tina, get out! Get out! Get out of here! Get out!"_ Blaine screamed at the camera, clearly mortified, making Kurt laugh out loud before the video ended.

Kurt was snorting hysterically with laughter and Skype-called his fiancé.

"Hey, Babe what's up—why are you laughing?" Blaine asked quizzically as Kurt tried reigning in his laughter.

"T-Tina sent me a link. It-it's of you." He giggled.

Blaine's expression went wide-eyed with embarrassment on the screen as he covered his face with his hands.

"I can't believe you saw that." He murmured.

"Honey, your ass looks like it's about to escape your jeans."

"Is that a good thing?" Blaine asked sheepishly, then whined again. "I'm so gonna kill Tina."

"Relax, Blaine. It's hot if you get past the hilarity of the situation." Kurt lisped the last word, and Blaine noticed.

"What's with the lisp all of a sudden?" He questioned.

"It's my new tongue piercing. Wanna see?" Kurt stuck out his tongue to show Blaine, who made an appreciative 'huh' sound. "What song were you twerking to anyways?"

"Uh-uh. Not gonna tell you, it's too embarrassing." Blaine avoided.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Kurt prompted.

"Fine. It was 'Sweet Escape', by Gwen Stefani."

Kurt let out a short laugh and then shifted his weight so his chin was leaning his elbows.

"Fitting. You know, you're gonna have to teach me how to twerk like that someday. Or at least give me a private show."

"Anytime. Maybe this weekend when I come to see you." Blaine winked suggestively, before glancing down at his watch. "I have to go, babe. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled and clicked the end call button, flopping onto his back. Now he couldn't wait for the weekend.

* * *

 **I know Blaine's twerk song in the show was different canonically but this one popped into my head when I heard the word _escape_ so why not. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Fan

**Dec. 6: Fan**

 **A/N: Two in one day, here's today's prompt before I get behind again :P Don't we all just love a little star struck!Blaine...**

When Sam had told Blaine had two tickets to a concert for Friday night, Blaine hadn't even looked up from his midterm essay to tell him he wasn't interested. After all, Sam was into country music, or awful impersonators which to Blaine had no appeal. Therefore the midterm was the perfect excuse to get out of it.

However, when Sam had told Blaine he had two tickets to a Kurt Hummel concert, well, the midterm was easily forgotten. Kurt Hummel was a mega star, and Blaine was in love with him for so many ways. First of all was his confidence. In the many interviews and concert videos Blaine had watched, Kurt seemed to have this endless confidence that was just so sexy. Second of all, he was a role model for all LGBTQ+ people everywhere, being so proud and upbeat about being gay. And third, well, the guy had hips that could move in ways that should be impossible in jeans that tight.

So on Friday night, Blaine put on his best outfit, complete with a bright bow tie in hopes that Kurt Hummel would notice him. Sam and Blaine arrived at the sold out arena, finding their way to the floor seats in front of the stage. It was the perfect spot to be, in such close range to the stage (and to Kurt). At one point, Kurt decided to sweep his hand out along the crowd in front of the stage, and caught Blaine's eye as their hands grazed, winking, making Blaine almost faint. He might have even made a comment or three to his best friend about how he wasn't ever going to wash that hand again.

In what felt like no time at all, the concert was over, and people were starting to clear out. Blaine, however, was still in a reverie, swooning as he stared into space.

"Dude." A voice snapped him out of it. "Dude, I only put a few hours in the parking meter and if we don't get out of here my truck'll get towed."

"Excuse me." An unfamiliar female voice came from behind them. She had blonde hair pulled back into a curled ponytail and had a mic attached to her head and a clipboard in her hand. Se turned to Blaine. "Do you have a minute? Kurt Hummel would like to invite you backstage."

Blaine's eyes were like saucers as she said this, and he looked at his friend and then did a double take back at her.

"M-me?" He gasped, and she smiled sweetly, nodding her head.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, his manager. He has requested that you see him."

"C-can he come with me?" Blaine asked dumbly, gesturing to Sam. "He's kind of my ride home."

"Of course."

* * *

"Oh no, Darling. I killed it up on that stage tonight, make no mistake. I just feel like if I can get some kind of collab with Britney Spears—"

"Kurt?" Quinn knocked on the door backstage. "I brought him to see you."

Blaine stared in wonder at the beautiful man who turned around at the mention of his name. Kurt Hummel smiled and sauntered over, offering a hand to Blaine, which he took eagerly.

"I have to say, sir, you're my idol." Blaine spewed, making Kurt roll his eyes, and two of the girls behind him giggled.

"Please, how old do I look? Call me Kurt. And you are…?" Kurt asked interestedly.

"Uh." Blaine muttered, losing all trace of dignity. "Sam?"

Kurt rose an eyebrow and Sam cut in from behind.

"He's kind of starstruck. I'm Sam, Sam Evans." He shook Kurt's hand and then placed a hand on his shocked friend's shoulder. "This, is Blaine."

"Well, Blaine. Despite your lack for words, you're very cute." Kurt flirted. "Feel free to come in and hang out. Can I get you a coffee?"

"S-sure." Blaine managed to get out.

"I'm good, thanks." Sam clapped Kurt on the back as if they were old friends and then went to talk to the two backup dancers.

"Look," Kurt smiled as he started the coffee machine. "Sorry for teasing you so much. I get how it feels being starstruck, believe it or not."

"Wait, really? You?" Blaine asked astonished.

"Yeah." He laughed. "First time I met Beyoncé I was speechless. Like literally, I couldn't talk. But enough about me, tell me about yourself."

"Can I ask a question?" Blaine asked. "For one, why me? I'm not complaining because you're so awesome and gorgeous and I should probably stop talking now—"

Kurt laughed loudly and it sounded like bells to Blaine's ears.

"Well, I saw you in the audience all suspenders and heart-eyes, and my first instinct was to pull you up on stage because something tells me you can sing, and I just wanted to know you. You stood out to me I guess." Kurt sighed and then pointed his gaze back towards Blaine. "You said 'for one', is there a for two?"

"Um…" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Well I was gonna ask, are you single?"

Kurt's eyes grew wider as a blush creeped into his cheeks. Still, he smiled and asked,

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Did you want me to?" Blaine said hopefully, then mentally slapped himself. "Of course you don't, you're Kurt-freaking-Hummel, and I'm just a fan—"

"Blaine." Kurt stopped him by pressing a finger to Blaine's lips. "I would love to go out with you. We could make it a double date, it looks like your friend's gotten comfortable with Mercedes."

Sure enough, Sam had his arm around the black backup dancer, doing an impression and making her laugh.

"Deal." Blaine smiled.

Kurt suddenly took out a pen and waved it in the air. "Good thing about being famous: you always have one of these around." He joked.

He took Blaine's palm and wrote a series of digits on it, punctuating it with his delicate signature.

"Call me."

Later on, it turned out Sam's truck was towed, but thankfully a limousine had arranged to take them home. Blaine fell asleep on the way there, into a dream about—well, who else—Kurt Hummel.


	7. Guide

**Dec 7: Guide**

 **A/N: Although it isn't actually Valentine's Day, I felt this was a cute way to interpret 'guide', and a little (or a lotta) Dalton!Klaine never hurt anyone. This is so far from canon but at least you don't have to sit through the pain of Jeremiah and the Gap Attack ;)**

Kurt had always felt a little out of place at Dalton. The Warblers were good friends to him, especially Blaine, who was also a great mentor. However, none of them really got what he was about, didn't acknowledge his individuality.

Now Valentine's Day was rolling around the corner, and Kurt had someone in mind for who he wanted to be his valentine: Blaine. Even though they sang flirty duets and Blaine knew his coffee order, Kurt knew Blaine only saw him as a friend. Nevertheless, Kurt thought he'd try his hand at making a move since it was Valentine's Day.

The day of, Kurt rose out of his bed in his boarding room, ready to woo Blaine (or fail.) Unfortunately, he couldn't find Blaine all day, and when he saw him he would only be avoided. Trudging back to his room He stopped, however, when he noticed the pink post-it note on the inside of his door. Peeling it off, he read it:

 _Meet me under the stairs at dusk._

 _Ps. Dress warm_

 _-S.A._

Attached to the note was a candy heart that read 'kiss me'. He couldn't help the chills that ran down his spine when he thought of whoever wrote the note. Was this a setup? Who was S.A.? There was only one way to find out, Kurt guessed, and he threw on a coat over his Blazer, leaving the room with the note in hand. He all but ran down the stairs, making a one-eighty degree turn and looking around for a person. No one was there, and Kurt sighed impatiently, thinking he had been stood up.

A second later, he noticed another pink post-it. He approached it and went over the words it spelled out in the same elegant handwriting as the last.

 _Go to the library, you'll see me there._

 _-S.A._

Another candy heart was attached, this one saying 'you're sweet'. Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or roll his eyes. Whoever was leaving him these notes was thinking this through. He took the note and jogged towards the library, noticing the faint lights of students still on computers or reading by a lamp. As he entered, he noticed the familiar pink post-it on the wall, with another candy heart.

 _One last stop, I promise. Go to the willow tree by the side entrance._

 _-S.A._

This time the candy heart said 'I love you'. Kurt's heart was starting to speed up as he approached the side entrance. He wondered all the people who could be leaving these notes, there surprisingly weren't that many gay boys at Dalton.

There was Nick, one of the Warblers. He was always friendly to Kurt, but Kurt was sure Nick had his eye on Jeff. There was Reggie, from his Economics class, who sat next to Kurt and always lent him pens, although he had a boyfriend. The only other option he could think of was Blaine.

He had to be missing someone, someone with the initials S.A. As he sucked in a deep breath, he stealthily exited through the side doors and into the night air. The willow tree was only feet away, therefore he could see a shadow leaning on its trunk. Suddenly goosebumps rose on Kurt's arms and he walked slowly towards the figure.

"Hi, um." Kurt stuttered. "I got your notes."

The shadowy person stood up straight and made his way over to Kurt, revealing his face.

"Thank God, I thought you weren't going to come."

Kurt was in shock all of a sudden. He knew that voice, those eyebrows, the gelled back hair.

"B-Blaine…?" He stammered.

"Surprise!" Blaine smiled anticipatingly before seeming to remember something in his pocket. "Oh, um, here. This is for you." He passed Kurt a small card decorated with lace.

Kurt opened it with an astonished expression. "I'll be your guide for as long as you want me to. Be my valentine?" He read aloud. "W-wait it's signed S.A. That's you?"

"Well, yeah." Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's supposed to be 'Secret-Admirer' but I guess it's kinda dumb…"

"Actually," Kurt blushed and smiled. "It's really romantic. Thank you. Gosh, I can't believe this is happening."

Blaine cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Well all this time I liked you but was certain you only thought of me as a friend."

"Kurt." Blaine softened. "How could I, when you're so… So _you_."

"You know," Kurt said, pulling the 'kiss me' candy heart off its paper. "I think I'd like to cash this one in, if you don't mind."

Blaine took it and said,

"I would love nothing more."


	8. Hope

**Dec. 8: Hope**

 **A/N: Yay, a songfic! This song is absolutely beautiful and even though it's country I personally think our boys would do a smashing job on it. It's called "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Wommack (which you can find** youtube watch?v=RV-Z1YwaOiw **here). I encourage you to listen to it while reading the story, but don't feel pressured. Don't forget to review!**

Kurt's favourite time of the day was always bedtime. Not _his_ bedtime, but little Audrey's. Lately, whenever Blaine or he would crouch down and announce it, she would squeal with delight and run into her room, ready to get into her onesie and into her brand new big-girl bed. Their ritual was always the same. She would get changed, then her daddies would brush her tiny, growing teeth. She'd get tucked in, they would read her a story, and finally get her to sleep by humming a lullaby. One day, while watching Blaine try to brush her teeth, Kurt noticed how big she was getting. While Audrey and Blaine were carrying on, she kept trying to take the toothbrush to brush her own teeth, and before that had even climbed up onto the bathroom counter herself. It seemed like she was becoming more independent, which in some ways was a relief, but he still couldn't believe his baby girl was growing so fast.

She ran into her bedroom clumsily and jumped into her bed, and Blaine chased after her.

"Get under the covers, snuggle-monster." He told her lightly. She giggled and scooted over for her dads. They sat down on either side of her, and read her a book about Minnie Mouse. Afterwards, Blaine turned down the lights and they both snuggled closer to their daughter. Blaine started humming a tune, which Kurt soon recognized and started oh-so-quietly singing along.

 _"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger, May you never take one single breath for granted, God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_ "

Blaine continued humming along in harmony, smiling up at his husband who had his eyes closed and was looking half asleep.

 _"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens, Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. I hope you da-ance. I hope you dance."_

Blaine sang the next verse, singing lowly and gazing lovingly at his little family.

 _"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance, Never settle for the path of least resistance Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. I hope you da-ance .I hope you dance. I hope you da-ance. I hope you dance."_

Kurt sang background parts in harmony, still with his eyes closed

" _Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along, Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone."_

" _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."_

The two men harmonized the last line of the song, smiling adoringly at each other.

" _I hope you dance."_

By now, Audrey had fallen asleep, thumb in mouth with a tiny grin. Kurt and Blaine got up slowly from the bed and went out into the living room.

"I can't believe she's getting so big…" Kurt murmured. "It's like… Tomorrow she's going to be sixteen and _hopefully_ not pregnant." He laughed, tears making their way to his eyes.

Blaine smiled and took his husband in his arms, rubbing his back.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. But you know, she's only three. We've got at least fifteen more years with her, don't think about the future."

"I just… We won't mess it up, right? She'll be amazing." Kurt paused, waiting for reassurance.

"I don't really have any doubts." Blaine smirked as he glanced down the hallway.

Audrey, it turns out, never gave up the choice to dance.


	9. Indecent

**Dec. 9: Indecent**

 **A/N: How else could this have possibly been done? The answer: it couldn't have been.**

It was Christmas break at NYADA, which meant most students were going home for the holidays to be with friends and family. Most. Blaine Anderson decided to spend Christmas in New York this year due to the fact that his parents were on a cruise, and his brother was in LA, filming for some cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie. Thankfully, he wasn't going to be alone, because his roommate Kurt was spending the holidays there as well.

The two were set to do a bunch of festive things over the break, like bake cookies for the old folks home, wrap gifts together, and of course, lots of candy cane hot chocolate; so that they didn't miss out on the season. Already, it was Christmas Eve, and the two were going out to a Christmas party at Callbacks, where some other 'holiday orphans' were meeting.

Blaine was scrambling through the apartment, looking for pieces of the outfit he would be wearing, when he heard the door open signalling Kurt's return from the laundromat.

"Hey Kurt, have you seen my watch?" Blaine called from his room, looking under piles of sheet music and assignments on his desk.

"Um, yeah I think I saw it under the couch."

Blaine walked out to the couch and sure enough, there was his watch.

"Thanks, you're a life-saver."

"Why, you can't live without knowing the time?" Kurt joked.

"You know what I mean."

The playful banter continued, even as Kurt retreated to his room and Blaine started fixing his hair into its usually gelled state, until it drifted off minutes later. Once again, Blaine couldn't find his fuzzy cardigan so he asked Kurt where it was.

"Kurt, have you seen my green cardigan?" He walked towards Kurt's room and twisted the knob. "I think it might have gotten mixed up with your laundry—"

He was cut off by a scream and then yelled himself, squeezing his eyes closed, when he realized what had happened. He walked in on Kurt—naked.

"Oh my—Kurt I'm so sorry I didn't—Arrgh!" Blaine shrieked, obviously mortified. Face beet-red, he forgot about his cardigan and opted for a grey suit jacket instead. He was torn—go to callbacks alone and not have to face Kurt after that, or wait and give him a ride as planned? Both would be extremely awkward, he supposed, so he reluctantly stayed.

When Kurt came out, dressed in skinny jeans and a form-fitting red sweater, Blaine kept his head down to avoid eye-contact.

"You, um… You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup, yes, sure." Kurt rambled.

They exited the apartment, Kurt locking the door behind them and they stayed silent getting in Blaine's car. Finally, Kurt broke the tension.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was indecent or anything, gosh you didn't know I'm sorry—"

"No, I'm sorry." Blaine interrupted. "I just barged in and saw you naked, not that you look bad naked, you actually look really good and this is getting really weird oh shit I'll stop talking now."

Both men turned really red when Blaine said that, and Kurt's eyes went round.

"Wow, okay." Blaine puffed his cheeks, expelling air. "That was uncalled for and creepy I suppose."

"I-I…" Was all Kurt could muster without getting choked off.

"Please, please forget I said that."

"Sure, yeah of course." Kurt stared ahead when they parked and then climes out of the car first, leaving Blaine to hit his head off the steering wheel a couple times.

Inside Callbacks, Blaine grabbed a drink and sat down to sulk in a corner, not feeling in the Christmas spirit anymore. When Kurt strolled up and sat down next to him, he was very confused.

"You know, Christmas is supposed to be about forgiveness." Kurt nudged him lightly.

"I mean, I guess that's one part of it…" Blaine stirred his drink in a circle with his index finger.

"Sooo, I forgive you." Kurt said shyly, and then turned on the sarcasm. "You know, for sneaking in my room to get a peek at my junk."

"I swear I wasn't, I was looking for my cardigan—"

"I know Blaine." Kurt nudged him again. "Lighten up a little. Here." He stood up and offered a hand to Blaine. "You can make it up to me by dancing with me."

Blaine took it. "Just as friends, right?"

Kurt smiled coyly. "Hmm, maybe. Maybe not."

Later on, Blaine learned that it was leaning a little more toward 'maybe not.'


	10. Jumble

**Dec. 10: Jumble**

 **A/N: Once again i fell behind, my apologies! This one sucks, I'm gonna be honest, but it's the thought that counts. Enjoy!**

Kurt knew a party at Rachel's house was going to be awful. He just never really thought it would be on _this side_ of awful. Rachel overshadowing everyone by performing solos all night, yes. Brittany inevitably taking her shirt off, yes. Everyone getting stone-cold drunk and playing middle-school party games like Spin-the-Bottle? Definitely not.

He had originally brought Blaine with him to meet his friends from glee club, and to have someone to talk to who wouldn't badger him with their problems or beg him to come back to McKinley. Blaine, however, when the alcohol came out, wasted no time _getting_ wasted.

Not that drunk-Blaine wasn't fun. He was hilariously clumsy, and even hung on to Kurt a lot, throwing an arm around him or dancing with him. It's just when the bottle landed on Blaine after Rachel had spun it, and the two made out rich in front of him, Kurt was too consumed by irrational rage to remember how much he was entertained by the state of his friend.

After Spin-the-Bottle was worn out, and Rachel and Blaine had performed an admittedly good yet infuriatingly _wrong_ duet, Puck raised his arms in the air and whooped, "Let's play Twister!"

So ten minutes and six people out later, Quinn, Mike, Brittany, Blaine, Rachel and Kurt were jumbled together on the twister mat, trying not to fall. Quinn was stretched over Brittany, who had her leg over her hand around Mike, who was twisted uncomfortably under Blaine and was face-to-face with Rachel, whose arm was supporting her and over Kurt's leg, while Kurt was at the bottom of the whole mess, with a pleasant view of Blaine's ass—not that he was complaining. Well, not until someone made a snide remark from the side.

"Uh oh, Blaine and the dwarf are face-to-face again." Santana sneered. "Hopefully they don't start mackin' again."

Kurt was suddenly enjoying his view less, and planning the murder of Rachel more. Sure it was stupid, but Kurt was jealous which didn't leave him in the right headspace.

And so he plotted quick revenge, Kurt kicked his leg out a tiny bit so that Rachel lost her balance. However, the plan wasn't very well thought through. Rachel knocked foreheads with Blaine, which caused him to fall, sending Mike backwards to not get crushed, which made Brittany fall on top of _him,_ and Quinn jumped back to barely escape it.

All the while, Tina and Mercedes were laughing their heads off at the spectacle in front of them.

Rachel screamed "Kurt!", and gave him a glare which to Kurt looked more like she had sucked on a lemon.

Kurt just stared in confusion at the mass of bodies recovering on the ground from being toppled on.

"Kurt cheated!" Rachel pouted again, looking at Finn to get him to do something, but all Finn did was shrug. Everyone was all murmuring things like "way to go" or "thanks for ruining the game" and Kurt would have been more sorry if he thought any of them would remember it in five minutes. Blaine, though, the look on his face made Kurt crumble.

"Kuuuurt," he whined. "I was winning."

"I'm sorry Blaine. I only meant to get Rachel out. And away from you." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Wh—" Blaine scoffed exaggeratedly. "Why would you do tha'?"

"Because I didn't want her to kiss you again." Blaine stared blankly, not clueing in. "I was jealous, Blaine." Kurt said, more to himself than to Blaine, but decided nonetheless that Blaine was drunk enough to hear this without remembering it later. "I would _much rather_ you kissed _me_ instead because she- she's a _girl_ and you're gay for pete's sake—"

Blaine cut Kurt off by grabbing him by the cheeks and planting a quick, soft (but drunken) kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt froze with his hands midair by his face, beside Blaine's which were still cupping his jaw.

"Oh my—" Blaine sighed. "You have _no idea how long I've wanted to_ do _that."_

"No, Blaine. No. That's just the alcohol talking don't do this to me."

"No seriously, Kurt. I reeeeeeeally like you." He slurred out the "ee" sound for a few seconds. "And I know I'm totally gonna kill myself tomorrow for doing that, but now was the perfect time."

Kurt sighed and put his face in his hands. "I wish you would tell me this sober." was all he could say.

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Me too, Kurtie. Me too."

And though it wasn't ideal, Kurt did somewhat appreciate the events of that night. None of the New Directions remembered the game of Twister or the aftermath, but it became one of Kurt's favourite memories that he could look back on and laugh.

And it did prove to be great blackmail for Blaine later on.


	11. Kink

**Dec. 11: Kink**

 **A/N: I'm trying hard to catch up, I'm still a day behind! Anyways I feel like we needed some Santana in this one because she helps to lighten the mood (or the opposite). Thanks to anyone who keeps up with my story, it means a lot!**

It was Christmas Eve, and Kurt and Blaine were settled down with their toddlers, Louis and Audrey, by the fireplace, ready to get comfy so they could all watch a family Christmas movie together. It was between "It's a Wonderful Life", which was Kurt's personal favourite, and "How the Grinch Stole Christmas", which was Blaine's. After a long argument over the difference between black-and-white classics and fun cartoons, Blaine finally caved and let his husband have his way.

They didn't get very far into the movie before they heard a knock on the door. Blaine got up from behind Kurt and approached the door, but before he got there, the door flew open to reveal Santana dressed as (a very promiscuous) Mrs. Clause, and Brittany, dressed in a tight elf costume.

"Merry Christmas, ho ho ho's" Santana called, swinging the full sack off her shoulder and onto the ground. "Auntie Snix has brought you all some holiday cheer."

"And me too." Brittany added, grinning.

Kurt gave Blaine a wide-eyed _'did you know about this?'_ look, and Blaine shrugged. The kids, however, didn't waste any time waddling over to the bag and trying to peek into it.

"Santana, Brittany, we weren't expecting you guys. What brings you here?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Well, Britts and I decided we wanted to go on a Jamaican cruise for Christmas but it turned out the only available dates were for January, so we decided to spend the holiday with our two favourite gays and their mini-gays."

"Well," Blaine clapped his hands on the two girls' shoulders, "The more the merrier! Come on in."

Instead of finishing their movie, the six gathered around in a circle on the floor and Santana and Brittany handed out the gifts they had brought. The first one was a box wrapped with metallic red handed to Blaine by Brittany.

"Wow, it's… school glue." Blaine said confused.

"That was my idea because I know how much you like to gel your hair back, but I think this will make it stick down better." Brittany smiled proudly. Blaine shook his head quizzically as he put the box behind him.

"Your turn, Lady Hummel." Santana smirked as she handed Kurt the next gift, a cylinder wrapped in grey paper. He unwrapped it slowly and carefully, afraid of what might be inside.

"Thanks, Santana, for this package of _Pillsbury cookie dough._ " He exaggerated the last words to make them sound sarcastic, and put it on the ground, rolling his eyes

"I only thought it was appropriate, maybe you can make yourself a clone since we all know you're half Pillsbury dough boy." Santana shrugged with a smug look.

"Did you _really_ just come here to put a kink in our Christmas Eve, Santana? Surely you could have found something to do other than come to our house with your wife and insult us."

"Look, we're not done yet." Santana continued, and Brittany reached back into the bag, pulling out two boxes. She gave one to little Louis, who was on the floor beside Blaine, and one to Kurt who was holding Audrey on his lap, because she was too small to open it herself.

 _Please let these be child appropriate,_ he hoped to himself, as he shook the box lightly beside his ear.

"Oh, relax. Nothing's gonna bite your little Kurt and Blainette, or whatever their names are." Santana sighed. Kurt glared at her, as Louis clumsily tore the paper off his box.

"Daddy! Papa! I got a Playdough Fun Factory!" he giggled excitedly.

"Wow!" Blaine exclaimed overdramatically, still side-eying Santana. Kurt unwrapped Audrey's gift and inside was a stuffed unicorn.

"Ok, A," Kurt said, starting a point. "I'm totally jealous, and B, why?"

"Look, I know we gave you and Blaine awful gifts but that's only because we didn't want you to feel left out. The truth is your kids are adorable and since Britt and I are still working on having a child, we wanted to see those kinds of smiles on little faces."

"I mean, originally the unicorn was for you, Kurt." Brittany added.

"You know what?" Blaine said. "Thank you. It's not like the gifts you gave _us_ are unusable, God knows we'll use glue at some point and cookies are never a bad thing. And we really do appreciate the gifts you gave the kids."

"Like I said, it was our pleasure." Santana grinned. "Now about those cookies…"

Everyone laughed. The rest of the night was spent baking and eating cookies, as well as playing with the kids and their gifts. Overall, it was a pretty good Christmas Eve.


	12. Legend

**Dec. 12: Legend**

 **A/N: Short and sweet, but I think this one gets its point across pretty well. I don't know about you guys, but I think Kurt learning to play video games would be _hilarious_ , but he could pull it off. Please leave a review!**

"Kurt, come on you _have_ to play with me!" Blaine begged as he bugged his husband who was laying on their bed reading Vogue.

"Blaine, you know I'm not good at video games. They're like torture to me."

"That's why you have to learn, and I'm gonna teach you." He stated.

Kurt sighed. "Why is this so important to you, Blaine?" Kurt whined, looking up at him.

"Aw come on, Kurt. Ever since we moved back to New York and Sam stayed back in Lima, I haven't had anyone to play with and as fun as comparing last fall's fashion to _this fall's fashion,_ I really want to play video games with you."

"Fine." Kurt sighed. "But only for an hour."

* * *

Three hours later, Kurt was hunched over with a controller in his hand, tongue out in concentration.

"Babe, while I'm glad you're having fun, I think it was my turn a while ago."

Kurt ignored Blaine and kept fighting the enemies on his screen.

"Kuuuurt." He whined.

"I'm almost done this quest, hold on." Kurt said, and then cried out loud along with the character on the screen as the little green figure slashed open a crate. "Hyah!"

"Geez, who knew you would get so into _Legend of Zelda_."

"It's not my problem you asked me to play." Kurt quipped, still staring at the screen.

Blaine frowned and then had an idea. He reached over and started pressing kisses against Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, stop. You're distracting me."

"Good."

Blaine kept moving upwards, towards Kurt's jaw.

"Well, I guess I could just take a—" he let out a moan. "—small break."

Blaine made an ' _mhm'_ sound and then kissed Kurt on the lips fiercely, and Kurt returned it. Suddenly he broke away and stared intently into his husband's eyes.

"I think you were right." He said.

"About what?"

"Maybe you _shouldn't_ play video games." He joked.

"Don't worry, Blaine. You're always my number one focus."

"I'll have to take your word for it."


	13. Moon

**Dec. 13: Moon**

 **A/N: Okay so, I had a rough period between a 24-hour flu and simple writer's laziness (I apologize), I finally got a burst of inspiration so I hope to fix my error and produce three drabbles tonight. This one is insanely fluffy and unrealistic in allllllllllllll sorts of ways, and my fact-checking was limited to none, but hey that's what creative writing is all about right? ;)**

The full moon was the brightest Blaine had ever seen. It was mid-December, with a brittle chill in the air, and yet, he was still out and about with his wonderfully whimsical husband doing silly things even though it was very late at night. It had all started when Kurt popped out of the kitchen, grabbed onto Blaine's hands, and with a glimmer in his eye, suggested they go ice skating.

"Kurt, are you serious?" Blaine questioned.

"Of course, why not?" and when he saw the doubtful look on Blaine's face, he pouted. "Come on, I'm bored and it's only ten o'clock!"

"Yeah, in the middle of December! It's freezing outside." Blaine protested.

"Then bundle up. We can get hot chocolate to keep ourselves warm." Kurt winked back at his husband as he bounced away to dress in his winter clothes.

They had gone down to the Rockefeller Ice Skating Centre, where years ago they had sung the first (and only) Christmas duet together when they weren't a couple. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's hand and tugged him onto the ice, slipping a few times, but laughing it off anyways. There was hardly anyone at the rink, only a few adults making casual loops. Blaine soon got competitive (being the more graceful of the two, darn him) and challenged his husband in racing around the rink, which resulted in both of them, struggling, pulling on each other's jackets, and eventually crashing and falling.

Hours later, around midnight, they went out to a small 24-hour café and sat in for hot chocolate, giggling with their heads close together as they watched people out the window and made up fake stories about whoever passed by.

"That woman has three cats all named fluffy, and lives in a dusty apartment in Seattle."

"He's a spoon-hoarder who sells marijuana to pay for more spoons."

"They are a psychic-slash-potion maker and had a traumatic life on a farm."

Their made-up lives for these people eventually got pretty ridiculous, which only made them laugh harder. Kurt was laughing so hard, he started gasping for air, earning a strange look from the barista and an adoring one from Blaine. Unfortunately, their hot-chocolate didn't last so long before it was all gone, so they made their way somewhere else in the vast city of New-York.

"Let's go to Central Park and look at the stars!" Kurt suggested bright-eyed.

"The city lights are too bright for stars, dummy." This time there was no hint of disagreement in Blaine's voice, just teasing. "Besides, there's snow everywhere."

"Well then let's go make _snow angels_ in Central Park."

And they did just that, taking a cab to their destination and jumping like kids into the shallow snow and moving their arms and legs in back-and-forth motions until they had made imprints of two grown snow angels side-by-side.

After they had both stopped, the two listened to the sound of traffic and watched the rise-and-fall of their chests. Kurt looked over at Blaine with a small smile on his face, and reached out for his hand when his gaze was returned.

"Thank you." He said softly, sparkles still dancing in his eyes.

"What for?" Blaine asked.

"For putting up with my crazy, especially in the middle of a December night. And of course for being just _so awesome_."

"Well, In that case," Blaine squeezed his husband's fingers. "Thank _you."_

Kurt softly chuckled and whispered, "I love you."

Blaine propped himself up, making an elbow dent in his snow angel.

"I love you too."

After they shared a brief kiss, Blaine helped Kurt up out of the snow so his angel wasn't damaged, and the two walked (and partially skipped) the hour-long journey home, letting go of all inhibitions. Though it was the end of their adventure for that night, it for sure wasn't the last night of adventure. In bed that night, Blaine smiled against Kurt's shoulder as he thought about the full moon, and how, even as bright as it was, couldn't match the light in Kurt's beautiful eyes.


	14. Number

**Dec. 14: Number**

 **A/N: I don't even know what to say, other than awww! I'm giving myself the feels with these stories even though this one is even cheesier than the last. I'm clearly hyped up on Klaine fluff tonight. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little number! (ha see what I did there... )**

Sunday mornings, Kurt and Blaine had a ritual. They'd get up together, Blaine would prepare coffee and cut fruit, and Kurt would make waffles from scratch. After a full week of working back-to-back rehearsals, fittings, and interviews, it was the one time they had off _together_. After breakfast was made, the two would sit down at their breakfast nook and eat, then go over the crossword puzzle in the newspaper with the last of their coffee. This Sunday was no exception.

"Number five across, ' _blank_ Chenoweth'."

"Oh that one's easy. Kristen."

"Number twelve down, 'Travolta and Newton-John'."

" _Grease_! These are a breeze."

"Number twenty-nine down, 'meant to be'." Blaine read off sappily. "It's obviously us." He grinned jokingly.

"Yeah right, we're not _that_ famous." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Did you know twenty-nine is my favourite number?"

"Really? I didn't know that." Blaine shrugged curiously. "Why?"

"You're going to laugh when I tell you. You won't get it." Kurt lowered his head.

"Kurt, we've been married for five years. I get most things about you."

"Well… that's how old my mom was when she, um…" he trailed off.

"Kurt, I would never, _ever_ laugh at something like that." Blaine frowned, putting his arm around his husband. "I think that's beautiful."

"Thanks." Kurt sniffed.

"You wanna know what my favourite number is?"

"What is your favourite number?"

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and looked up at his face, smiling.

"My favourite number is fifty-two."

Kurt laughed and his eyebrows pulled together. "And why is that your favourite number, I'm dying to know."

"Because," Blaine said. "That's how many freckles you have."

"You counted my freckles?"

"Of course, what else am I supposed to do but look at your beautiful face at night?"

Kurt shoved Blaine playfully, and retorted with, "I don't know, sleep?"

"Aw come on, that's not as fun."

"Hey," Kurt turned his attention back to the crossword. "I think I know what twenty-nine down is."

"Oh?" Blaine questioned as Kurt took the pencil from behind his ear and started writing in the boxes.

 _29 down- Meant to be: SOULMATES_


	15. Ocean

**Dec. 15: Ocean**

 **A/N: This one is the longest one yet, at 1484 words (a thousand more than yesterdays, yikes), and to be completely honest, isn't even finished. To say the least, I got carried away with merman!Kurt and the angst he brings with him. However, I think it's cute and a good little story so please enjoy!**

When he was a small boy, Blaine loved the ocean. He would run down to the beach from his waterfront house and watch the waves splash and fold over each other; sometimes calm, sometimes rough. On those calm days, the sun would glint off the water and he would see the peeking heads of seals. On stormy days, the rain would slap off the surface and mix into the salty body of water, and Blaine could hear the crashing off the rocks from his bedroom.

His favourite part about the ocean, were the mermaids. They were beautiful: the women mermaids would have full, silky hair and sea-shell tops, and always splashed around and giggled. The mermen had broad upper bodies and hair as equally shiny. Both had metallic-like multicolored tails and wispy fins at the end.

Blaine had a mermaid friend, a small boy like him, named Kurt. Kurt had a teal fin that sometimes shimmered gold, and he was kind and funny and always asked Blaine to come into the water to play with him.

One stormy day, Kurt broke the surface, and Blaine saw him crying, bottom lip trembling fiercely.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine had asked him, sitting in the shallow waves and grabbing Kurt's soft hand.

"It's my momma. She's sick." Kurt replied sullenly. "I'm scared she'll die."

"She'll be okay. You just have to hope real hard."

"I don't know how." Kurt frowned

"You just hope like this." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and puffed out his heels and said over and over again in his head, _I hope Kurt's mermaid momma gets better._

While Kurt had hoped hard just like Blaine had said, his mother got worse until she died one day in her sleep. He never came up to surface again, not for a long time. Blaine went to the beach every day, rain or shine as always, and called for Kurt as if he could hear his pleas from deep beneath the water. He soon found out he either couldn't, or didn't want to. It puzzled Blaine as to why he was being ignored, he didn't like it so much.

A year after Kurt disappeared, Blaine's dad announced they would be moving into the city because he was offered a job there. Well, Blaine didn't like that news either. He kicked and screamed, and cried salty tears into the ocean where they blended in and disappeared, until the day they were leaving their home.

"Goodbye, Ocean." He knocked a pebble with his foot, creating a ripple that made him stare dully as it grew, bigger and bigger until it disappeared. The next few years went by in a blur, Blaine maturing and soon forgetting all about his inhuman friend from the sea, focusing on his music and his studies instead.

In fact, Blaine turned into quite a successful young man. His parents were proud of him and his debut on Broadway at only nineteen years old, while still studying at NYADA. But one thing was missing, he felt. Blaine felt empty without a lover. He'd tried a few hookups, and even a couple boyfriends, first Sebastian, then David.

The summer before his twentieth birthday, Blaine visited the small waterside town he grew up. As soon as he breathed in the salty, fresh air, he felt instantly at home again. It was weird, because he had lived longer in the city than he had here. He unloaded his bags in the motel he was staying in, and decided to take a stroll on the beach. The sky was cloudy, with streaks of pink sunset around the horizon; the air was humid. The wet tiny crunch of the mineral under his shoes. It was all familiar, like a dream.

As he stared out into the endless ocean, he noticed two girls splashing at each other in the distance. One dove under the water, revealing her lower half: a tail. After ten years, Blaine had forgotten the mermaids, and how mesmerizing they were. He gaped at their flips and the shimmer of their hair, and at their beautiful—no, _gorgeous_ tails. Then one of them spotted him and dove under the surface, pulling the other with her by the arm.

Minutes passed, maybe half an hour, and Blaine was still standing in the dusk watching the ocean, hoping one of them would come back. None of them did.

He gave up when the first drops of rain trickled onto his face, running his hands over his gelled hair in frustration. That night was the first after so long he had dreamed of a beautiful little mermaid boy with a glimmering teal tail.

The next morning it was sunny, and with a coffee mug in his hand, he hurried to the beach again, hoping to catch another glimpse of the mermaids. Luckily, he saw two of them side-by-side, one mermaid and one merman, stretched out on a large flat rock only twenty feet from the shore with their faces towards the sun. The mermaid had a short pink tail, with flowy brown hair and a yellow starfish holding back the side of her hair.

The merman, however, caught more of Blaine's attention. He had sandy brown hair, swept upwards in a wind-swept way. His jaw was pointed and from here Blaine could tell his chest was well sculpted and his arms were muscular. The most prominent feature, of course, was that long, sleek tail, colored teal with flecks of gold sparkling in the sun.

"Oh my—Kurt?" he suddenly was flooded with memories of his childhood best-friend whom he had been separated from many years ago. The merman sat up slowly, shielding his eyes from the sun as he focused in on the beach, and more importantly, the figure standing on it.

"Holy sh—" Kurt flung himself back in the water, alerting the mermaid beside him who dropped into the water almost instantly, fright apparent on her face.

"No wait! Kurt come back!" Blaine ran into the water until he was just under knee-deep, and luckily Kurt stopped swimming long enough to turn around.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded, clearly panicked. Blaine's heart sagged that the beautiful creature before him didn't know who he was. _Of course he wouldn't,_ Blaine thought. _It's been ten years, of course he doesn't remember_.

"It… It's me."

"I'm sorry, I don't know you. And I really shouldn't be talking to you, please forget all of this."

" _Blaine!_ " Blaine yelled, making Kurt freeze again. "My name, it's Blaine."

The merman whipped around and stared at Blaine with an intensity he couldn't read.

"Rachel," Kurt muttered to the other mermaid, who was looking between the two men, astounded. "Go home. I'll catch up with you soon."

"But—"

"I'll be _fine._ " Rachel dove under the surface and swam further until Blaine couldn't see her anymore. They stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity.

"Are you mad at me—" Blaine began, but was interrupted by Kurt.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" Blaine blinked.

"Why did you come back?" Kurt pronounced every syllable.

"Wh—I—" Blaine stuttered, shocked by this greeting. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Kurt gave one hysteric ' _ha'_ and turned away, covering his face. "Happy to see you? Blaine, do you know how long it took me to get over the fact that you left me? I was in my own personal hell and you just disappeared."

"Whoa whoa whoa. If we're playing the blame game here, I think it's you who just upped and _disappeared._ "

"My mother _died,_ Blaine."

Blaine felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "B-but… all those months…"

"She was ill. _Deadly ill."_

"Wh… I had no idea, Kurt."

Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his wind-blown-to-perfection hair. "I guess you couldn't have known."

"What happened to all the mermaids?" Blaine slightly changed the subject. "Why are you all hiding, you used to be so free?"

Kurt scanned around and simply uttered, "Scale poachers. They would catch us and kill us for our scales."

Blaine's mouth opened and closed, horrified. "I'm so sorry."

"It's against the law to be within miles of the shore now, so that's why Rachel and I tried to swim away so quickly. The thing is, the beach is usually empty around here now. The village is almost in ruins."

And it was true. The community was mainly closed down fisheries, small residences, and a few low class restaurants and a motel.

"Look, I want to get to know you again." Blaine said, reaching out for Kurt. Kurt bit his lip and swam up far enough on the shore that he could sit on the sand in the water and he grabbed Blaine's outstretched hand.

"Deal. But no one can know, or I could get into _so_ much trouble." Kurt warned.

"I won't tell a soul."


	16. Passion

**Dec. 16: Passion (AKA "Ocean Part Deux")**

 **A/N: I'm actually the worst for writing this, it's so cheesy and dumb 3 It's a continuation of Ocean which means more merman!Kurt (yay!). I don't have much else to say other than I hope you like it :)**

Blaine arranged to stay another week in the community so he could stay and catch up with Kurt on the last decade. Each morning he would throw on a windbreaker and run down to the beach where Kurt would be waiting for him, leaning his chin on crossed arms against the flat rock. When he saw Blaine, his face would light up with genuine happiness, and Blaine's own expression would mimic Kurt's. Blaine would wade through the water in his swimming trunks and try to avoid getting his top half wet, but Kurt would often flick water up at him and ruin his attempts.

Overall, the past two weeks had consisted of amicable teasing and becoming best friends again. Blaine had even met some of Kurt's mermaid friends, including the one from that first day, Rachel, and another with a violet tail named Mercedes.

Everything was easy for the pair, the talking, the teasing, even casual flirting. The one thing that wasn't easy was the fact they were so limited in places to go. They had to meet at the same rock and say goodbye at the same rock, on account of the fact that Blaine couldn't stay under the water long, and Kurt couldn't come out on land. It really took its toll on Kurt and he became more bitter about it each day.

"I wish I had legs." He sighed one sunny day, looking out at the back of an old warehouse with chipped paint that separated the beach from the road. "You have no idea how boring having a tail is."

"Boring?" Blaine exclaimed. "They're so pretty and you find them _boring?_ "

"Yes in fact, I do. When you live as long in the mermaid world like I have, it starts to wear off on you. I wish I had legs so that I could dance and run and experience the Earth." Kurt exhaled again.

Blaine chuckled as he shook his head at him. "Have you ever heard of The Little Mermaid?"

Kurt cocked his head. "Are you talking about me?"

"No, it's a movie."

"Right, a movie."

"In it, there's this beautiful mermaid princess who meets a human prince," Blaine explained. "And she wants to get legs because she's very passionate about being with him."

"Does she?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yes but only after she sells her voice to a sea witch for them. She only has three days to find her prince and kiss him, or else her voice is gone forever."

"Well that wouldn't be a problem for me, I've already found my prince." Kurt smirked, making Blaine's cheeks heat up bashfully. "Don't pretend you wouldn't like to kiss me, Anderson. You know, more and more this sea witch deal is starting to look appealing."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. "Please don't tell me you're going to sell your soul to a sea witch just for legs. Trust me they're not that great."

"Don't be silly." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Doing business with a sea witch is highly dangerous. I may, however, know a different way."

"Really, how?" Blaine was intrigued, and more than anything, he did want to have Kurt beside him, out of the water and in his arms. Being completely honest with himself, he did actually want to kiss Kurt, more so than he realized.

"Well each mermaid on their eighteenth birthday gets a wish, and since I never _used mine…"_

"Hold on," Blaine said, amused. "You get literally anything you want for your eighteenth birthday? I mean I got a car which was pretty sweet but _anything,_ wow."

"Shut up, you're trying to convince me to _want_ to become human."

"You're right. So how does this all go down, do you just think it and it happens, or…" Blaine asked.

"Oh come on, if that were the case then a lot of people would waste their wish right away with something silly like, _I wish she would stop talking,_ or, _I want to go to sleep._ " Kurt rolled his eyes again. "You have to submit your wish request to the Board of Magic and they will approve it, or in some cases, reject it."

"Will yours…" Blaine stuttered. "Will it be rejected?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of anyone asking to become human. No offence, but your species is kind of sloppy."

"I agree but I thought we were trying to make you one of my species." Blaine joked.

"I'll submit my request tonight and see what I get back. They're fairly quick as far as I know."

"I really hope so. I… I'm returning to New York in two days."

"Two _days?_ " Kurt asked astonished. Blaine gulped and nodded. "I guess I'll have to get that in right away then. You have to promise you won't leave without me, Blaine."

"Fine." He agreed, smiling defeatedly. He had to return to work at some time, but he figured this was worth the delay.

Hours went by that night, and then a day, and then two, until they finally heard back from the Board of Magic. The third day, Blaine marched to the beach and saw Kurt resting on their rock. He started jogging and noticed the smile on Kurt's face.

"Did it… Did you?"

Kurt nodded. "It was approved, Blaine! No conditions, no sea witches. I'm just like you, Blaine!"

"That's fantastic! Aren't you going to come out of the water?"

Kurt blushed and looked away for a brief second. "I'm kind of, uh, _vulnerable_."

"Oh, crap, of course!" Blaine blushed as well as he slapped his forehead with the heel of his palm. "I'll be back with some shorts for you."

Minutes later he ran back to the shore and handed Kurt the shorts, turning around to let him put them on.

"Are you done?" He asked, hands over his eyes still. Suddenly he felt a wet tap on his shoulder, and whipped around to see Kurt standing there. Well, _wobbling._

 _"_ Kurt you don't even know how to walk right." Blaine laughed.

Kurt tried to steady himself and said, "No! No! I'm okay, I'm just new to this, that's all." He tried taking another step and fell at Blaine's feet into the sand. "Okay, I might need more practice."

"Here," Blaine grunted as he picked Kurt up, considering he was much taller than himself. "I'll carry you to the motel, you can practice there."

"Wait." Kurt interrupted, making Blaine stop. "I forgot the most important thing."

"Wh—" Blaine started to question but Kurt cut him off by kissing him softly at first, which became heated with passion as Blaine returned the kiss. As they broke apart, Kurt smiled up into Blaine's eyes.

"I couldn't forget to kiss my prince."


	17. Question

**Dec. 17: Question**

 **A/N: I'm sure many people can relate to the whole "questioning life itself" mood, which is why I went with this theme which is a little all over the place because that's how it is. Please read and review, and most of all, enjoy!**

"Do you ever just question your entire existence?" Kurt spoke towards the ceiling when he heard Blaine's entrance of the apartment. Blaine saw him and walked over.

"I'm not sure what you mean…" He sat down beside Kurt, who was inexplicably laying on the hardwood floor and staring upwards.

Kurt sighed and said, "Like, do you ever just think about the world and science and religion and the way people are?"

"I guess." Blaine shrugged. "Is this how you feel right now?" Kurt nodded.

"Sometimes I just think about how small I am in the universe."

Looking over at his husband, Blaine frowned worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just in one of those moods."

"Well," Blaine laid down and put his arms behind his head, joining Kurt in his reverie. "What kinds of things are you thinking about?"

"Hmm…" Kurt hummed, trying to figure out how to express his inner thoughts. "Well, space is really cool."

"Yes, it is."

"And I can't help but wonder if there's aliens out there. What if they're smarter than humans?"

Blaine laughed softly. "They probably would be, some humans aren't very smart."

"Exactly, we're ruining our planet. The stuff like… global warming and terrorism. It's corruptive, what a waste. Especially of the poor animals."

Blaine made an agreeing _mhmm_ sound and looked over at Kurt, who was deadpan. After a second of silence, Kurt spoke again, still not looking over.

"Do you believe in God, Blaine?"

"Hmm…" Blaine thought about the question. "I don't know. I'd like to think there's some power watching over us and that there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"It'd be nice." Kurt muttered. "Too bad there isn't."

"How are you so sure?"

Kurt sighed. "I just don't get how so many bad things can happen, especially to good people, and it's still a viable belief."

"Maybe there's a reason for all of it." Blaine spoke his thoughts, joining his husband's staring. "Maybe in order to get to the rainbow, you have to go through the storm."

Kurt hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe…"

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"How long have you been laying down here?" Blaine wondered. Kurt didn't say anything for a second, thinking about an answer.

"I don't know, since the sun went down."

"Kurt…"

"What?"

Blaine held back a laugh. "It's past midnight." Kurt turned, for the first time, and looked surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oh no." Kurt groaned and laughed at the same time. "I have to work tomorrow."

"Hey, maybe you can _wow_ Isabelle with life's questions."

"Oh shut up."

"By the way Kurt," Blaine smirked. "I would never question my entire existence."

"And why's that?"

"Because _you are_ my entire existence."


	18. Regret

**Dec. 18: Regret**

 **A/N: I remember the first time I watched "Bash", I was horrified when Kurt was left in the alley beaten and bruised. I couldn't help but think of everyone's reactions to getting that call, so this is basically a Blam reaction to Blaine receiving the call from the hospital (which is where I'm assuming it came from). Please leave a review!**

When Blaine got the call, his heart all but stopped beating completely.

He had been trying to cheer Sam up after hearing about his breakup with Mercedes by reading Star Wars fanfiction to him or showing him videos, and his phone began buzzing on the table. Puzzled, he picked it up and saw an unknown number.

"Hello? May I speak to Mr. Blaine Anderson, please?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yeah, this is Blaine."

"Mr. Anderson, do you know a Kurt Hummel?" Blaine froze momentarily, and then rushed and stumbled over a panicked response.

"I-Is he alright? What happened to Kurt?"

"Mr. Hummel has been in a severe accident, and has lost consciousness." The man identified himself as a doctor, and told Blaine which hospital he was at.

"T-Thank you, sir." Blaine hung up and stared down at the phone in his hand, tears welling in his eyes.

"Blaine," Sam exclaimed. "Dude what happened to Kurt, is he alright?"

"He's in the hospital, doctor said he hasn't regained consciousness. I think I'm gonna be sick." Blaine mumbled.

"Holy crap, do you know what happened?"

"T-The doctor said it was assault, some guy walking by an alley saw him lying on the ground, and—" he choked off with a sob escaping his lips. Sam gaped for a moment, not knowing how to comfort his friend.

"Sam, what if he's in a coma, or what if—" _Sob._ "What if he doesn't make it?"

"No, Blaine, don't—don't think like that. He'll be alright, he's been tough about it before."

"I can't help but feel like it's _my fault_. Where was I when this was happening? Probably straining for a song to sing for Carmen Tibideaux when I could've been with my fiancé who needed backup."

"Hey, whoa, you can't weigh yourself down with all these regrets man!" Sam scolded him. "We have to tell the others and get to the hospital, okay? You're gonna be there with Kurt when he wakes up, because he's _going to wake up._ Got it?"

Blaine nodded somberly but obediently, and Sam threw his jacket at him.

"I'll call Mercedes and Artie. You call Rachel." Sam instructed.

"Thanks, Sam." Blaine called to his friend who was already dialing on his phone. Blaine started dialing the theater's number to get to Rachel. His hands were shaky and fumbled over a few buttons, but he eventually managed to press call.

"May I speak to Rachel Berry?"


	19. Shift

**Dec. 19: Shift**

 **A/N: I haven't seen Hedwig, but I know Darren was in it which is kind of paradoxical if you think about Kurt and Blaine going to see it but whatever, if the producers can leave holes, so can I. Adding a Christmas theme to this one because 'tis the season, so I hope you enjoy!**

Kurt was bone tired, overworked, and still didn't have the money to buy Blaine his gift. For the past few weeks Blaine had been not-so-subtly hinting at wanting to go see "Hedwig" on Broadway. Kurt knew tickets were expensive, but decided if he took extra shifts at the diner he could scrounge up the cash to get two tickets. He had even gone so far as begging Rachel to take time off just so he could take her shifts.

"Kurt I don't understand why you're working yourself so hard just for Broadway tickets." Rachel said to him one afternoon after he had gotten home from one shift just to go back a couple of hours later. "At this point, I'll give you the money myself just for you to stop working all the time."

"No, Rachel. I've already told you, I can get the money myself. I don't need charity from you." She just rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch, bored.

On Christmas Eve, he finally was just below the amount he needed, and he was ready to collapse. After all, there was only so much serving plates, mopping floors, and washing counters one could take. All he had to do was get through one more shift until midnight and then he could go home and book them on the computer.

"Hey Lady Lips." He heard Santana call from the other side of the kitchen. Kurt sighed.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You look like you're going to fall asleep in somebody's pasta. I can take your shift for you."

"No, I need this shift. Tomorrow's Christmas and I need to this last paycheck to get tickets to Broadway for Blaine. 'Ey're really important." He said the last part in a yawn, and closed his eyes for a second.

"Look, I love working my ass off night and day for a lame gift as much as the next homosexual," she explained sarcastically. "But it's hard to take people's orders in your sleep."

"Santana, your sarcasm isn't going to get me to drop this shift."

"I'll give you the paycheck afterwards, whatever. You just look like crap, so I want you to go home and get some sleep for once. Don't blame me for caring." She crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look. He held her attentive gaze for a moment and put him face in his arms on the counter.

"Fine." He mumbled, which sounded like _fmm_ to Santana. Kurt got up and untied his apron, throwing it on a hook and retrieving his jacket. "Thanks, Santana. I know you mean well."

"Yeah whatever, just appreciate my niceness while it lasts. Merry Christmas, Princess Hummel."

"Merry Christmas, Santana."

It was a twenty minute subway ride to his and Blaine's apartment, and by the time he arrived, he was stumbling tiredly in the front door. He found Blaine in bed reading Vogue.

"Hey babe, why are you home so early?" he asked when Kurt flopped face down onto the bed.

"Santana took my shift, 'mm so tired." Kurt responded.

"Well I for one am glad she did." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as he cheered him up. "You've been working way too hard lately. Do you not want to spend Christmas together?"

"No of _course_ I do. That's why I've been taking extra shifts so that I could buy you the perfect gift. It's just a little more exhausting than I expected."

"Kurt, you know you don't have to spend a lot of money on a gift for me. Just having you here is enough."

"We'll see about that." Kurt mumbled. "Let's just get some sleep, I am practically dead."

The next morning, Kurt awoke to the smell of bacon being cooked. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at the alarm clock. _11:34_.

He quickly pulled out his tablet and pulled up a ticket website, ready to finally buy the tickets at the last minute so he could give them to Blaine with a proud smile on his face and see his reaction. His hope disappeared like popping bubbles when he saw the big ' _SOLD OUT'_ on the webpage. His head fell back down on the pillow and he buried his face into it. _Christmas is ruined,_ Kurt thought bitterly. He trudged into the kitchen and couldn't suppress a small gasp when he saw the arrangement of food that was put on the table.

"Blaine! What's all this?" he asked surprised.

"It's Christmas, silly." Blaine chuckled. "Now have a seat, I'm going to give you your gift."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow as Blaine walked over to the tree and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to him and said, "Merry Christmas."

Kurt carefully peeled open the envelope and pulled out the contents.

" _I can't believe this."_ He muttered, because in his hand were two tickets for "Hedwig".

"Do you like it?" Blaine jumped a little on the balls of his feet, awaiting a reaction. "I've been trying to drop little hints all throughout the month."

"Oh Blaine, this whole time I thought you wanted _me to buy the tickets._ That's why I was working all the time to get the money and now—" he gasped. "Now I don't have a gift for you."

"Kurt, I already told you," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and nuzzled his shoulder. "You don't need to get me anything. I just like holding you."

"Well, I'm sure there is at least _one thing_ you wouldn't object to getting." Kurt said suggestively.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. In fact, I think breakfast can wait."

They both laughed and then Kurt tugged Blaine towards the bedroom, beginning the best Christmas they'd ever had.


	20. Time

**Dec. 20: Time**

 **A/N: This one only alludes to the prompt once and it's not central around a "time" theme but this was bouncing around in the old noggin for a while so I put it in words. Here's some photographer!Blaine and model!Kurt for you all, and I have no sweet clue if this is what goes on behind the scenes of a modeling shoot but hey, its fiction!**

"Mr. Anderson? Your client is here."

Blaine Anderson was one of the best fashion photographers around, and was head of the photography team at Vogue dot com. He had worked with thousands of models, even famous celebrities, all of them exceptionally beautiful.

"This is Mr. Kurt Hummel. He'll be your model for this shoot."

But none of them have looked like _him._

A slim, moderate height man walked through the double doors into the studio, wearing tight grey pants and a black suit jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. What really caught his attention were the man's eyes.

Blaine could see the near transparency of Kurt Hummel's eyes from where he was setting up his camera across the room. They were a bright blue color, but with the tiniest shift in the light turned green, which could only be described as _glasz_.

"He's already been through makeup and wardrobe, but if you feel like you need to make some tweaks feel free. After all, you are the photographer." Quinn, Blaine's assistant winked teasingly at him, and he laughed and checked his camera's balance. He heard the soft _thud_ of the door closing and walked over to meet his model.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, but you can just call me Blaine." He smiled professionally.

"Kurt." The gorgeous man said. "Kurt Hummel, as you already know." Kurt laughed gauging a similar reaction from Blaine.

"Pleasure to meet you." And it was, it _really was_. "You can just come over here in front of the backdrop, I'm just going to take a couple of test shots to align the camera and then we'll be rolling."

Mr. Hummel loped gracefully to where the backdrop was set up in front of the camera, lights set on it. He stood in front of the white sheet and put his fingers in his pockets.

"Do you want me to pose for this one?"

Blaine pondered for a second. "Sure, just look towards the window like you're thinking about something. That always makes for an interesting shot."

He looked through the lens at Kurt's figure, which followed the instructions Blaine had given him.

"Perfect. Just hold that, don't move."

The corner of Kurt's mouth twitched the tiniest bit, and then some more, and then broke into a giggle.

"I'm sorry." He laughed. "I don't know what's happening, I never break focus like this."

"No don't worry about it." Blaine chuckled along with him and snapped some pictures unknowingly to Kurt.

"Oh gosh, I feel so unprofessional." Kurt covered his face with his hands, trying to calm his giggles.

"Don't, this is good." Blaine smiled. "You've got such a beautiful smile."

Kurt blushed (and Blaine took another picture of that). "Thanks. I don't get that a lot."

" _Really?"_ Blaine stopped leaning over the camera and stared unbelievingly at Kurt. "How? You _are_ a model after all."

"I don't know, people are always telling me to look serious in photoshoots, so there's that. It's just one of those little insecurities, you know?"

Blaine shook his head, unable to comprehend how such a beautiful person with an amazing smile could feel insecure about _anything._ Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Okay, new plan. This time we're going to focus on showcasing that award-winning smile in this shoot, to show those hypocrites that seriousness is overrated.

Kurt's eyes widened. "I don't know, it's not one of those things I can just do on command."

"Then you won't have to. I'll just have to make you smile."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing _that,_ Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine smirked. "I know that you're extremely vulnerable to compliments."

"Oh really?" he could already see the blush on Kurt's face subtly creeping there. He was fighting back a grin but Blaine still snapped the picture anyways.

"Yes, really. You have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen by the way."

Kurt bit his lip, smiling. _Click._

"You're just saying that to make me smile."

"Well yes, but I mean it too. And your jawline is flawless, it's like it was sculpted."

 _Click._

"Come on, Blaine. That's not fair."

"No, what's really not fair is how you light up a room. Seriously, it's like a literal sun walked in my studio."

 _Click._

"Do you sing? I bet you sing, and I bet it sounds like angels."

 _Click._

"Oh stop already. I don't know how much more of this I can take before I die from embarrassment." Kurt covered his face with his hands, not able to stop the huge smile and the beet red blush on his cheeks.

"Kurt, you have to come see these." Blaine grinned at his model and looked back down at the screen. "You are perfect."

"Oh I don't know about that, let me see." He bounced over and peered over Blaine's shoulder at the screen. There were six pictures of Kurt, all smiling and looking so genuinely giddy. Most of all, they were all beautiful.

"Is that _me?"_ he whispered because he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Of course that's you. You don't even recognize your own smile?"

"I can't believe—those are amazing, Blaine! Thank you so much I could kiss you right now!"

And he did. He cupped Blaine's face in his hands and planted one right on his mouth, and then pulled back, horrified.

"Oh no I can't believe I just did that I'm so sorry _mmph—"_

His helpless ranting was cut off by Blaine bringing Kurt's lips back down to his and finishing off where Kurt had left it. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed until they heard a _click_ go off behind them.

"Oh crap, I think I accidentally set a timer." Blaine said as he pulled away.

A picture of the two of them locked together appeared on the screen.

"You know, somehow I don't think it's that big of a problem. Maybe I can take that home with me, along with your number."

Later, when the photos were published, they got millions and millions of hits, all wondering who the gorgeous model was. Luckily for Blaine, he didn't need the pictures. He had the real thing, and it was the best thing he could ever ask for.


	21. Underneath

**Dec. 21: Underneath**

 **A/N: This one is inspired a little bit by "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift because that song is so beautiful and fits with the whole prince-in-a-castle thing. I hope you all enjoy this one because I love it so much!**

On his eighteenth birthday, the royal Hummel family held a ball for Prince Kurt, to find him an eligible maiden to become his future wife and to produce an heir to the throne. It was organized by King Burt, so that all Prince Kurt had to do was show up and mingle with all the ladies from kingdoms near and far, and choose one to marry.

The whole process seemed ridiculous to Kurt, having only a few hours to choose the person he would end up spending his life with. He already knew he wouldn't fall in love with _any_ of the ladies at the ball—he would never fall in love with any woman in general.

Only one person knew about Prince Kurt's attraction to men, his chambermaid Rachel. She was his best, and only true friend, whom he told everything: his deepest fears, his secrets, his hopes and dreams. He could never tell the king, for fear that his father would become so enraged or even broken hearted that Prince Kurt would never produce an heir, being King Burt's only heir.

So the night of the ball, Prince Kurt was dressed in his finest uniform and had is crown placed on delicately by Rachel, who was comforting him and giving him encouragement.

"It's just a silly ball, Kurt. All you have to do is spend a few hours dancing with some women and making polite conversation. You never know, you might make some good acquaintances at least." She said to him as he tiredly looked himself over in the mirror.

"I hardly doubt it. Most ladies I meet don't make intelligible conversation, they just faun over me. It's so _boring_ being a prince."

"Just fake it, you'll see. Something good will come out of tonight."

Which is exactly what he did. At the beginning of the ball, important lords and ladies were introduced, and Prince Kurt smiled welcomingly at each and every one of them—one hundred and sixteen, he counted. Then music started playing and people bustled around, chatting and dancing. There was a line of ladies waiting and crowding near the prince, waiting to see who he would ask to dance first. Kurt spotted one lady who was staying shyly behind the crowd and was looking at him nervously. He walked through the women and held out his hand politely for her.

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked.

"S-sure." She stuttered and took his hand and followed him out onto the dance floor.

"What is your name?" he spoke loudly over the noise of the attendees. Prince Kurt noticed she had a foreign shape to her face, with small features.

"L-lady Tina, your highness."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Even though he was only being polite in saying this.

After the song ended, he bowed to her and she curtseyed and walked away. After he had danced with Lady Tina, he had found Lady Quinn, who was very nice but obviously concerned over his wealth and not himself, Lady Santana, who had not a nice word to say about anyone, and Lady Brittany, who made plenty of cryptic remarks that he couldn't understand.

It had been a few hours, now nearing towards midnight, and he was very tired and parched. He took a break from dancing and meeting people and steered himself towards the refreshments table for something to drink. He poured himself a glass of whatever was on the table and drank it thirstily. Suddenly he felt a tap on his foot. Looking down, he saw nothing but was sure something had touched him from underneath the table. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him and when he saw no one was, he crouched down and looked under the cloth.

" _Ouch!_ " a masculine voice hissed from underneath as the table bumped. Kurt saw the figure underneath. A small man, not more than a boy, really. He was wearing commoners' clothes and a frightened expression, like he had just been accused of a crime.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Kurt asked the small man, perplexed.

"B-Blaine Anderson, y-your majesty." He responded.

"And why are you underneath a table?"

"Ummm…" Blaine Anderson struggled to find an explanation. "Well, technically I'm not supposed to be here."

Now Prince Kurt was more amused than anything. "You know sneaking into the castle in a punishable crime, right? Even by _death_."

"N-no please _please_ I'll leave. I'll leave at once don't kill me _please—"_

"Relax, I won't turn you into the authorities." He looked around the room again, no one had noticed him talking to a person beneath the table. "Come with me."

Blaine nodded obediently and got up from underneath the table, following Prince Kurt who was now sneaking towards the side doors. Once they were outside the ballroom, Kurt took Blaine's hand and ran down the empty, dark corridors.

"Where are we going?" Blaine whispered exaggeratedly.

"To the gardens, we can talk more there."

They exited the castle, and Kurt tugged Blaine over towards a small sitting area surrounded by tall hedges. A fountain trickled in the distance.

"Alright." Prince Kurt took a deep breath of the night air and turned to the shell-shocked boy next to him. "Now, where are you from?" He motioned for Blaine to sit next to him on a stone bench.

"The village of Dalton, your majesty."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You can stop with the ' _your majesty'_ thing. Call me Kurt."

Blaine's jaw dropped, as if he couldn't believe he was allowed to call the crowned prince by his first name.

"Why did you sneak into the ball?"

"You're asking a lot of questions, _Kurt._ " Blaine exaggerated the name, as if he was testing it out on his tongue.

"That's because you're interesting. Now are you going to answer it?"

"Well, it's complicated I guess." Blaine shrugged. "I had never seen the inside of a castle, so there's that, and I love music, which there's plenty of here."

"Is that it?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Those don't seem like motivating reasons to break into a castle. Yu could have just as easily attended a yearly castle tour, and I'm fairly sure they have festivals in the villages with lots of music."

Blaine's cheeks turned red. "I, um… I really wanted to meet the prince, _you_. You're kind of my inspiration."

"Really?" Kurt was surprised. He was used to having people admire him, lust after him even. He _wasn't_ used to that kind of attention from men.

"Yes, I know it's silly and borderline _wrong_ but I have an… attraction, per say, to men." Blaine covered his face in his hands and sighed. "I can't believe I'm telling this to you of all people."

"Don't be embarrassed." Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Can I tell you a secret?" Blaine nodded timidly, face still red. "I'm attracted to men too."

"Wh—you? _Really?"_ Blaine asked incredulously. Kurt nodded.

"And I think," he said, biting his lip. "I'm attracted to you."

And he was. Blaine had a genuine, honest, kind face, and sparkling hazel eyes that even in the dark were shining. His black hair was slightly unruly with curls and he had, Kurt noticed, a sturdy jawline that looked _less_ like a little boy and more like a man.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Blaine put a hand through his hair and then turned back to Kurt. "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious in my life." Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes. "And I would really like to kiss you, if that would be alright."

Blaine gulped, then nodded. "That would be more than alright."

Kurt gently took one side of Blaine's face and kissed him softly on the lips. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer, and the both of them felt fireworks going off in their heads.

"What does this mean?" Blaine whispered when he pulled away.

"I don't know, but I'm really glad I found you underneath the table." Kurt laughed softly, and then pulled Blaine back in for another kiss.


End file.
